The present relates to a system for mounting a power transmission member to a shaft and more particularly to a system for mounting an open-ended quill of a power transmission member in the form of a gear to one end of a rotatable shaft.
In the prior art, it is well known to connect a power transmission member in the form of a gear to one end of a rotatable shaft through an internally tapered hollow quill member fixed to and passing through the disk portion of the gear by providing an externally and matingly tapered bushing mounted on the shaft end which engages with the internally tapering quill in snug contacting relation, the engaging quill and bushing having spaced opposed flanges at corresponding ends thereof which are adjustably bolted together, attention being directed to recently issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,114, issued to A.E. Phillips on Dec. 2, 1986, and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,675, issued to Harold R. Johnson III et. al. on Oct. 6, 1987. It also is known to provide similarly matingly tapered and engaging, shaft mountable quill and bushing members in fluid couplings such as disclosed at page 18 of the Falk Bulletin 521-110, entitled Falk Sime Fluid Couplings, copyrighted by the Falk Corporation, Milwaukee, Wis., 1982, 1985. In fact, in the FIG. disclosed at page 18 of this bulletin, both the matingly tapered and engaging quill and bushing members are each closed at corresponding integral ends and are longitudinally adjustable by a connecting threaded screw which projects through an externally projecting stem forming part of the integral closure end of the quill member. These aforementioned structures of the prior art neither recognized nor solved some of the tight clearance problems which quite often arise in various shaft-power transmission member connections, such as the frequent clearance problems which arise in the connection of a shaft mount reducer to a shaft to allow positioning of the shaft mount reducer in closer proximity to an existing wall and thus both efficiently utilize and conserve space. The present invention, both recognizing and resolving these problems in space limitation and conservation, provides a unique and novel system for mounting a power transmission member to a shaft end which is straightforward, economical and efficient in manufacture and assembly, requiring a minimum of parts and utilizing existing quill and bushing parts, including the previously desired features of a mating tapered quill and bushing assembly and yet conserving space in the surrounding assembly environment. Not only does the structural assembly of the present invention permit rapid, reverse mount assembly in a limited or restricted space environment, but, in addition, the present invention provides for quick disassembly of the quill and bushing members for use of one or more of such parts in other arrangements.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.